Egyptian Affairs : Misguidance
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: The third round of YGOSM matches staring Usagi. These will feature Varon, Raphael, Amelda, Pegasus, Noa. Anyway check them out.
1. With One More Try

**Summary : (AU) (One-shot) Usagi/Varon :**

_He's not enough for Mai, and he's not enough for the regular world. So why should he try anymore? Given a choice, he rather much not. Then again some want him to give it a go one more try. It seems he has just to much of a fondness for blondes. She just can't ignore dark haired strangers, that what got her in trouble in the first place. Her heart is screaming at her to give the dark hair stranger a chance. Terrific, it seems once again she is urged to try again._

_**With One More Try**_

He sighed, it was raining, but then again he wasn't surprised. Rain suited his mood perfectly, and it had no other purpose the set the tone of his life anyway. At least this was what he thought as the skies opened up and flattening his flaring warm maple brown hair. His blue eyes reflected his tired position, really, there wasn't anything left for him. Shifting a little as the rain slipped down his neck and into his red shirt, had his left arm coming around and revealing a dragon-wing duel disk. The organization he once belong to was gone, but then again he never truly wanted to take over the world by stealing and sealing souls.

So here he was leaning against a tree in the pouring rain, braced in an angst position. Truly this position belonged more to his once partner Raphael or even his other partner Amelda as they were the more depressing ones. He on the other hand had been the optimistic, outgoing one. With the DOOM organization fully shut down, Varon went to search for something. Accepting that his lovely crush Mai, who was a lot like him was exponentially happier with Joey Wheeler. He just wasn't enough for her, and he had to move on with that fact. Suddenly, the sound of crying reached his ears, and he turned, blue eyes fastening on the blurry gazebo up ahead. The rain made it terribly difficult to see that far, but he did see something blond there. Assuming this were the crying was originating from, he strolled over.

She let out another loud cry, though it wasn't from her normal fear of thunder. Her arm hurt terribly from her very first battle, therefore she cradled it to her chest. Once pert twin buns, draped from the weight of the rain she had dashed through to find a place to dwell. Golden bangs sealed themselves to her forehead, licking at the sad, fearful blue eyes. She had just her first senshi battle, and was helped by a strange dark haired male. Her new guardian warned he could be on the wrong side. Heeding the warning, she took off after him, trying desperately to catch him.

Usagi wanted to question him, ask what he knew of the world she was just thrown into. Not to mention the dark haired stranger tugged at her heartstrings, she had seen the loneliness in his eyes. Yet, easily he shrugged her off, only turning once to glare at her. Her heart recoiled then, not understanding his switching behavior, and standing there she was caught in the rain. Rushing back to where she had left her black cat guardian, she was scolded, both for her non-fighting skills, and her inability to catch the masked man. So, she ran away to her safe place, trying to understand the cold shoulder from her only human companion in this new challenge thrust upon her.

Soft steps had her twitching but not lifting her head to acknowledge the sounds. "Hey there little lady." A soft male voice called out. Usagi glanced up just in time to see a hand reaching for her shoulder. She recoiled in fear, her father's warnings going off in her head. Not to mention, he could very well be one of the generals, the floating blond in her prior battle had mentioned before leaving her to fight the strange monster. Obviously, he had seen her recoil, and stopped his hand, lowering it to his side. "It's okay, I'm not here to harm you." The words slipped from the male, and Usagi stopped quivering, but still didn't allow him a welcome.

Varon approached the gazebo to see a tiny blond curled up on the bench crying her heart out. It wasn't desperate wails for attention, but merely ones that tore at your soul. Though it wasn't much that Varon could ignore, as is, she was a blond, and he had a weakness for blondes. He called softly to her while reaching toward her shoulder to shake her, but was caught by scared sapphirine orbs. Varon retracted his hand, and tried to soothed the blondes fears, yet it seem she refused to loosen her shell. "I'm still not good enough." He whispered harshly to himself, tilting his head down, and turning to leave the presence of the girl, she obviously did not want him there.

"Wait." It was a delicate cry from Usagi as she heard his heart-broken whisper. "It's okay." She told him, while reaching toward his exposed arm and tugging him slightly back to the bench. The youth turned back to her and gave a strained smile, and wasn't it funny that she gave the same one back. Again she was saddled with a dark haired stranger, but this one wasn't trying to confuse or hurt her.

Varon smiled slightly as he heard her cry, it encompassed exactly what he could tell about her. She was not one to harm people, and just believed the world of sunshine, at least that was where she belonged. Following her urging, he sat down beside her, not trying to invade her tense space. "So, little lady, what brings you out here?" He inquired in concern, this time of night and weather was not one for a little blond such as her.

"Searching." She told him. "What about you?" She returned, while craning her head to look at him. Sad boyish charm curved his face, and she wondered at the sadness.

"Same could be said of me." He said quietly.

"Oh." she mumbled out, and they grew quiet, each one studying the other. Usagi peered at him from the corner of her eyes, she was no longer tortuously upset, but calming in his presence. Though sorrow seemed to fit him like a glove, before her thoughts strained away. 'Is this what my classmates meant, by rainy day man?' Usagi wondered inappropriately, a tinge of blush appearing on her nose at such thoughts.

Varon observed the scared expression that still painted her brow, but he knew then it wasn't because of him. It was obvious it dealt with the reason she was here for. Then his eyes caught the blush that stained her bridge of her nose. It was cute, but it also seemed to point to feverish behavior. At least that is what it appeared to him anyway, and he laid a concern hand on her forehead. Not that it would make much difference, seeing as his hand was cooled from the rain. Yet, he forgot that fact, and the warmth of her forehead worried him. "We should probably get you home." He intoned.

Usagi wondered as he turned a concern gaze on her, before laying a hand on her forehead. It was comfortably cool, deepening the blush that now curled on her cheeks. His concern statement didn't escape her attention, and she shook her head, leaning slightly against his covered shoulder. "No, I'm fine, sides it's still raining." She told him. He sighed but nodded, so again they sat in silence, but Usagi felt her normal curiosity strike up.

"Why are you sad?" Usagi inquired. Shocking the brunette youth, he turned a soft smile to her.

"Only if you tell me what's got you out here searching." He bribed. Usagi huffed, but nodded her acquiescence, while moving a sticking bang from her eye. "Well?" He asked, and Usagi sighed.

"Why do I have to go first?" Usagi simpered.

"You asked." Varon replied.

"I ran into somebody today who helped me with something, but I could see the loneliness." Usagi started. "I wanted to help him back, but after I chased after him, it seemed he changed personalities." She continued. "Then he glared, and warned me if I ever chased him again he would have to harm me to stop me from following." Usagi finished, burrowing back into her arms. Varon frowned, both at the story, and the fact he didn't get the whole thing, but he knew that everyone had their secrets. Lazily he raised an arm around her shoulder in comfort, before sighing.

"I was with a pretty bad organization because I was seeking vengeance against those who had harmed my 'mother,' figure." He began. "Though my reason sounds shallow to my own ears now, after all we did." He whispered. "While I was apart of the organization, I met a female who was a lot like me, and I became attracted." Varon explained. "Yet, in the end, I just wasn't enough for her." He finished, and then looked off to the side.

Usagi shook her head, while reaching over, and grasping the youth's chin. Gently he turned his head back to her with a small smile. "I think you are enough." Usagi told him quietly. Varon felt shook course his system for a minute before smiling.

"I think the guy you were trying to help just doesn't know what he is missing." He responded, while allowing the girl to curl into his arms. "By the way, name's Varon." He told her.

Usagi allowed a small blush to escape her as she heard his soft baritone vibrate against her. "Usagi." She whispered back.

"Bunny huh?" He joked.

"Yeah." Usagi responded. The two just settled together, and watched the rain fade off. After it stopped raining, Varon walked her home, and dropped her off at her door. Usagi smiled, pecking his cheek in thanks. "See you tomorrow?" Usagi inquired hopefully.

"Why not." Varon said while shrugging. "Same place?" He asked.

"Yeah." Usagi answered, and then turned going in while giving him one last wave. Varon smiled, and walked off, heading to the hotel he had found earlier in the week. He could hold off going to Spain for awhile, it's not like the country was going anywhere. Whistling a small tune, he tilted his head toward the sky.

"Goodbye Mai." Varon whispered to the sky. "Goodnight Usagi." He added, and he felt his heart swelled slightly. Yes, Varon had a fondness for blondes.

Usagi sighed happily as she fell into bed, a smile stretching on her face. For a second she swore she heard Varon's voice wishing her a good night. Tilting her head toward her window, she smiled at the sky. "Night Varon." She whispered, and then fell into a nice dream. Usagi giggled in her sleep, tall, dark, and handsome could describe Varon she had just met. One last thought played on her mind before she totally surrendered to sleep. 'You know what Tuxedo Kamen?' She asked silently. 'Screw off.' She told him mentally, and instead buried into her happy dreams.

Set in the first season, and first episode of SM, and after the DOOM arc of YGO. Sorry it took so long to start on this series of one-shots. Later, and much care. Please review. WCB.


	2. Under the Carnage

**Summary : (AU)** **One**-shot Amelda/Usagi

It wasn't enough that he got everything. It wasn't right that the company that took his life away wasn't force to answer for it. In the end it wasn't right that his enemy became a friendly rival. With nothing to gain, he leaves irony trailing his steps. A sigh on her lips is all that's left after the final battle with the witch that had destroyed her home. What there was to be, is now nothing, and nothing seems to incase her very being.

Under the Carnage

Strained breath escaped the paling roses called lips, light energy was slowly leaving the spent female body. She would of laughed if she could, to keep from crying in despair. The sapphires she was equipped with that were beheld as her eyes faded a little more. Long twin buns of hair wrapped around her body, snapping in the non-existent wind. She let out a whisper of a sigh, and an apology drying on her lips, finishing only within her mind.

'Well mother, we have our revenge, Beryl is gone.' She thought imperiously. 'Though the price of the revenge is kind of pointless, for Beryl has won too.' The tired female added, turning her head to the side to reveal what was once a shimmering gold crescent moon mark. 'I guess this is what they mean by when you have a journey of revenge make sure you dig two graves.' Thoughts were beginning to flee from her as she tried to connect them. 'Mother, you planned for a new life for me, and yet I will die the same age I did, as when I was upon the moon.' She paused then, what more could she offer to the dead queen she was sure to see within a few moments. 'Well, I only wish that we could of live the life we should of have had, all of us.' was one of the last thoughts. 'Especially to let my guardians and my prince to find happiness, for that I would give up everything, even my essence.' Following that was nothing, for she had nothing else left to give as her creamy lids slid shut over her eyes.

Her dying words were heard by two dead queens, one reacted in sorrow, the other in demented revenge. With the last of her passing energy the negaverse queen directed her spirit energy to the activating crystal in the dying girl's hands. The other queen of the long since gone moon queen also spared energy to the crystal. Both energies clashed before the mighty jewel, for awhile they struggled before the silver energy forced the darker energy away. However, the damage was done, though the wish was sure to be granted, so was the price she was willing to give up.

He sighed, leaning against some random pillar in the abandon company building that was once the headquarters of the organization he was once participated in. It seemed ironic that their whole goal was revenge, sure they each had smaller goals of personal revenge, but their leader was even worse. "Destroy the world?" He questioned aloud, his soft short red hair covering his face in darkness. "I doubt that's what my younger brother would of wanted." Muttering he clenched a fist, and hurled at the pillar he was leaning against. "Miiruko." He mourned sadly. "I'm sorry I didn't do your memory justice." He whispered to the empty room. Shifting revealed his greyish green eyes of pain to the shallow sunlight that still vacant the room.

"I tried to walk out of my past, little did I know I served it so willingly." His rage filled voice slipped into the hollow room. Shoving himself away from the pillar, he turned to the once imposing double doors. Without a direction he left the cold and empty building without a backward glance. Then again, he spent his whole life looking back, but he wasn't looking forward either.

Once again he slipped into memories best left alone, but he was not one to soothe his wounds yet. Not until he extracted what he was looking for within those vicious memories. "Miiruko." He whispers once more to the wind.

_"Amelda!" The red head turned immediately to the younger brunette._

_"Hurry Miiruko." The red headed Amelda urged his younger brother. The whistling of the bombs of war, had him biting his lip and tugging his younger brother on. Amazingly agile for a couple of tired out boys, they leapt over the increasing carnage of war. Their last shelter had been desecrated, because a small group of orphans, including themselves, had been ferreting some food for storage. The enemy had found the storage of food, thinking it was a rebel base, ever so casually set fire to it. _

_The five orphans that had been staying there agreed to split up in hope for a higher chance of survival. At least that would of been the idea, not more then a few steps away from the burning shelter, three of the five orphans got caught in the explosion. Leaving Miiruko and himself, Amelda, running for their young lives._

_"Amelda!" Again his brother called him, but he had spotted an ally's tank._

_"Come Miiruko." Amelda ordered, looking blearily at the one person tank, and pushed his younger brother in. "You'll be safe." No sooner did those words leave his mouth, when a small object of war struck the tank causing it to explode. The explosion caused Amelda to fly back, away from the tank that held his little brother. "Miiruko!" Was his passing cry as he fainted from the impact of his skull against a piece of a destroyed building. _

_Thirty minutes or so later, Amelda woke, and rushed to where the tank once was. All that he found of the tank and his little brother was a broken hatch, and his brother's favorite warrior action figure. "Miiruko." Broken, he kneeled before the figure and cradled it to his chest._

_**"I can give you revenge."** A dark, but smooth voice told him. Amelda whirled around, looking for the source._

_"Who's there?" He questioned._

_**"I can give you revenge against the company that caused this, caused your brother's death."** Again the voice sounded._

_"The cause of my brother's death?" Amelda parroted._

_**"Kaiba corporation, Gozabura Kaiba, he who caused your brother's death."** The voice offered, and his child like mind grasped this concept with a dying man's desperation._

_"What do I have to do?" Amelda asked of the shimmering light of a man._

_**"Follow me."** Instructed with a cold logic, Amelda agreed, and so it spiraled._

"Yet, I learned nothing, except what I had thought was Gozabura Kaiba, was really my leader Dartz in disguise." He spoke to the air. "I would have given anything to do your memory justice my dear brother." Amelda added, and then continued walking.

Usagi swum through her numerous memories, neither alive or dead, neither awake nor sleeping, just nothing. Watching her life flash before her, all the times she laughed, to cover the tears that hid behind her smiles. How could anyone not see how her and her senshi's suffered behind their smiles, saving the world that didn't appreciate you was taxing. Yet, her life was a mere sigh, for it passed for a revenge that belong to a long dead soul, she couldn't ignore it, because to ignore it would doom the world to destruction and that she couldn't stand either.

Then it all stopped, all the images, all the thoughts, tears, everything, and all that was left was nothing. Before a light flashed, and she felt her soul propelled to a distance, perhaps to a restart of life. She was aware enough to feel her body crashed against the unforgiving ground before blacking out. After all it is awfully straining dying and coming back to life.

Amelda glanced up as he heard a familiar whistling of a heavy object speeding against the wind. For a moment old fears, and memories played in his mind's eye, but that didn't deter his path from the whistle. His eyes glanced up, alleviating the fear of the past, however, he was stricken with a new fear. A human body was careening from the sky, not one to question strange occurrences he rushed toward it. After all his whole life was surround by strange occurrences.

Easily he loped toward the body, finding it to be a female with a large amount of blond hair. He arrived just in time, to see the body strike the ground unusually soft. Normally, the fall would have a devastating impact, but the exchange only left her slightly dirty on the side that struck the ground. None the less, she was out, and he sighed before picking her up. Following his footsteps back to the city which he had just walked from, he searched for a hospital. The least he could do is deliver the girl into confident hands of healing, and then he could go on his merry way.

Usagi found herself back in the inky blackness of her mind. She found it ironic, since she was suppose to be full of light, though she didn't question it. Absently she felt her mother's spirit touch hers, and she turned in the general direction of the feeling. Briefly she was fed a quick explanation as to why she had come back, and something about someone needing her. Usagi cried silently as she heard her mother tell her, she could not return until she helped the soul. Other then the information of being needed, her mother knew nothing else. Usagi was granted life as long as she fulfilled this quest. Her mother did impart that both her senshi and her prince were alive once more, but offered nothing else. She felt her presence being pushed into conscious, and with a sad smile she accepted her new path.

Amelda glanced down when he felt something wet hit his forearm. His eyes fell on the silent tears that were escaping from the blonde girl. He was carrying her with her impact side facing the sky, her head had been braced against his wrist. It was an awkward and some what romantic hold, but he really wasn't focusing on that. No sooner did the tears start, did they stop, and instead a sad smile spread against her lips. Shaking his head, he glanced up to see how close he was to reaching the hospital. Lest that was the idea, for the girl resting in his arms began to twitch alerting him to the fact that she was waking.

He glanced down and saw the eyes crack open a bit, showing a sliver of sapphire blue. "What an interesting color." He murmured. The full affect of her blue eyes opening had him pausing for a second. Breathless by the affect, he shook his head, and was aware enough to hear her question.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice light, and a bit raspy. Logical question, though not necessarily the question he would have chosen first. "Why are you sad?" She added, her voice coming through stronger. This question was of course out of left field. Amelda gave her a strained smile, before checking her condition.

"Do you think I could let you down?" He instead returned. She nodded strongly, and he placed her steadily on her feet.

"So?" She prompted as she brushed her knees off.

"So?" He parroted.

"My prior questions." She reminded.

"Oh." He remarked, before sighing. "Well, my name is Amelda." He answered.

"And?" Again she prompted.

"And what?" He asked.

"And why are you sad?" Usagi inquired. She knew not where she would find the soul she was suppose to guide, but she'd help anyone who was feeling sad. It was just the way she was, and she showed her colors through and through.

"I lost a lot of things important to me, including someone I loved very dearly." Amelda answered.

"Me too." She responded honestly.

"Then how can you smile so freely.." He questioned.

"I smile, so I don't cry, besides, they wouldn't want that of me." She told him. He seemed to mull over her comment with a thoughtful countenance.

"Thank you..um?" He began his comment.

"Usagi, the name is Usagi." She introduced herself. "Also, I should be thanking you Amelda." Usagi added.

"Why?" Amelda asked.

"Because not to many would help a stranger." Usagi pointed out.

"Ah...well.." Amelda stumbled with a proper response to that.

"So thank you." Usagi stated and then reached up and hugged the taller male before pecking him lightly on the cheek.

"You're welcome." He responded, and hugged her back. Gently they unwound themselves from each other. Turning to her casually, he gave her a small smile. "So, do you have anywhere to stay?" He asked.

"Why?" Usagi asked curiously.

"So, I can walk you there." Amelda pointed out.

"Nope." She chirped.

"Well, I suppose you could stay with me then." He offered.

"All right." She agreed.

"How do you feel about Florence, Italy?" Amelda inquired.

"Never been." Usagi remarked. "Though I hear it's wonderful." She added in thought.

"Want to go?" He asked.

"Sure." She chirped once more. The pair set off then, and once again Amelda turned to her.

"Hey, do you have a passport?" He inquired. Usagi held up a minute finger and check her pockets, ironically pulling out said item. "Guess you do." He murmured, and then they continued on.

Usagi tilted her head to the sky then, she figured by all these hints, that Amelda was the soul she was meant to guide. Sure, she should rush this and return back to her family, but she remember those who are pained cannot be rushed. "After that, I'll show him my world." Usagi murmured softly.

"Did you say something?" Amelda question.

"Just saying good-bye." Usagi remarked, and then hurried to catch up to him. Above them, an ancient soul smiled, eyes that were eerily similar to Usagi's twinkled.

'_There my daughter, is your chance for a normal life.'_ The ancient soul whispered to the wind, before turning to check back on her home.

Well, no true romance, but, I guess you could see them in the future as good friends. Still keeping Mamoru's avenue open, as well as Amelda. It's ironic, that the three from the DOOM organization and the people they dueled against were like their identical light twin or something soul and motive wise. Anyway enjoy, please review, and stay safe.

MUCH care,WCB.


	3. Don't Give Up

**Summary : (AU) Raphael/Usagi One-shot**

_He had no goal, for it was before he joined a dangerous organization. His life was empty, sure he wasn't exactly kind, but what is one with no direction? Surrender his pointless life, sure why not? She wasn't exactly faultless, but she still wasn't the leader they needed. Trying so hard, and she couldn't see her own successes. That last attack, she may just let it hit._

**Don't Give Up**

Semi-long blond hair was plastered to his skull, as he pressed against his own spiky hair. Grey blue eyes were narrowed in an empty glare, they watched the humanity at it's best and was disturbed. For all the kindness he didn't see, mounds of injustices took their place. He was disgusted by such behavior, and he jabbed his hands deeper in his long dark trench-coat. Though really could he do anything, as disgusted as he was with the behavior he was more disgusted with himself. Moaning the state of the world, and not doing a single thing to help it. Really he found it a dismal action, and his booted steps fell harshly against the concrete.

Then a sharp sound wave blasted against him, and with a human curiosity he took off toward the sound. A tremble shook the ground he was running upon, but it didn't stop him. He feared nothing, not even death, for it would be a welcome reprieve from the humanity of the world. Soon he felt his senses flood with an unwelcome feeling of despair, but it wasn't his own. The air ahead of him turned darker in contention with the heavy feelings. Quicker he paced himself, harder he pushed his body, his curiosity feeding some dark need.

A grunt escaped her as she felt her back greet the bark of a familiar tree. An ironic smile alighted on her face, it seemed monsters and enemies of the world had some fetish for the park. Dodging the following attack of the enemy she let out a tired chuckle. All right, she'd admit it, taking on this particular monster by herself wasn't exactly bright. Though she never claimed to be exceptionally bright, and rolled out of the way of another attack. She wasn't quick enough to dodge the rapid attack after, which cut off a few inches of her long blond hair. Though she mourned the pieces of hair now dotting the ground she didn't stop moving, only to let one finger touch her buns to make sure they were still secure. It would be easier to lie to her guardians, if there wasn't to much damage to her person. A lot of her long hair missing though would have been a major tipoff.

Sighing she swayed out of the way of another jab, and

place her fingers on her tiara. It had been ages since she used this attack, but her current enemy wasn't exactly being kind and allowing her to draw one of her rods from her space pocket. Jumping up and over the monster, she drew her tiara off her forehead, and took quick aim. Judging the distance the best she could, she narrowed her sapphire eyes. With a quick thrust, the tiara became a golden frisbee of energy driving through the air toward the target.

Not watching to see if that attack would connect, she took the minute of breath to grab one of her rods. Her concentration was on the monster and not on her weapons to pay attention to which one she pulled out. A quick glance identified what one it was though, and she settled her body in the familiar movements. "Moon Princess Halation !" She screams out as a pure energy beam darts toward the monster.

Normally her attacks were one hit wonders, though it seemed today she will have to do the senshi's part to weakening it as well as destroying it. Either that or the attack she chose was just to weak, no matter, as the beam sliced through the left side of the monster leaving a gaping wound. She flinched, not because of the sight, but because her frayed skirt of her uniform just brushed against a particularly painful bruise on her thigh. She didn't give herself time to recover, and even less time to the monster as she dived down from the air, her leg extended. "Moon kick." She voiced out as her foot made a connection causing energy to leap from her crystal to the meeting point of foot to monster. This though was an attack was an extremely bad idea, as the monster slid backwards toward one of the waking children it had drained earlier. Let it be said that the civilians of Japan were extremely hardy, non the less, they were not senshi, and another draining could very well kill them.

Without a thought to her failing energy, as she had been battling the monster for at least ten minutes she dived in front of the kid. Her mind racing for a way out as she jumped with the kid in her arms, therefore vastly limiting her attack repertoire. Taking a quick breath, she leapt again, and reviewed a feeling of deja vu.

This was the scene Raphael came upon from his brisk run. A little out of breath, he took a deep breath. Then he alighted on an incoming problem, he could see that the female blond, wanna-be heroine was having a hard time dodging. Finally the monster manage to catch one of the girl's legs. Stumbling from her misplaced landing on a tree limb, she tumbled, falling head-first with the kid. Yet at the last possible second she was able to right herself and landed in a crouch. She kept her body between the monster and the kid, and he admired her selfless attitude. Perhaps that was what inspired his following actions. With a strong leap of his powerful legs he pushed the pair out of the deadly attack.

Sailor Moon let out a harsh breath, and turned expecting her boyfriend hero, Tuxedo Kamen. However, the blue steel eyes were not of one recognized. She nodded to him, and then rolled the three of them out of the way of another attack. Turning sideways to him, she gave him a strained smile. "Go, take the kid, and run." She ordered, raising a pinkish wand to block the tentacle attack. "Please go." She urged.

Raphael was stunted by the self-sarcific attitude, and wanted to argue with the blond female. After all, if anyone should live, it should be her, and he opened his mouth to prove such point.

"Please, just go, we will talk after, promise." She said this all in breath as she managed to heave both him and the kid out of the way of the incoming attack. Gently she set them on the outer realm of the attacking range. Then with a small smile, she leapt back into battle. Her eyes once again scanning the battle.

Raphael blinked, and blinked again, but the tugging of the shaking kid drew his attention. "Don't worry, Sailor Moon-sama, will be able to beat that big meanie." The kid encourage. Raphael seriously doubted that, but he nodded to the kid, and lifted the little boy onto his shoulders. Without a word he carried the youth away from the battlefield.

"I need an opening." She yelled to herself as she played jackrabbit dodge with the annoying monster. "Oh why don't you die!" Sailor Moon instructed furiously. Suddenly hit with a flash of inspiration, she tapped the middle of her tiara. "Moon Twilight Flash!" She screamed, and the battlefield was lit up like a firework display. It got her the opening she needed, but she also lost sight of the monster. A welcome voice overcame her frustration, all through she was slightly disappointed.

"Venus Meteor Shower!" A female voice cried, and large orange strikes of energies struck the ground, and the monster with flair. With quick precise moves, Moon drew out a different rod.

"Right, this should work." She muttered to herself. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" She screamed, and smiled tiredly as the monster joined the ranks of being dusted.

"Princess!" Moon turned to the scream of her fellow senshi warrior. The almost twin of herself, except for a few differences stepped beside her.

"Hey V." She greeted exhaustively.

"Don't hey V me, what were you thinking?" Venus questioned her worriedly.

"Well, I really wasn't, as I was caught by surprise, and had very little chance to call for backup." Moon, now in her civilian form Usagi answered.

Venus smiled at Usagi as she de-transformed into Minako, and clapped her on the back. "Pretty impressive Usagi." She complimented.

"Thanks, could you inform the rest for me, I'm bushed." Usagi inquired.

"No problem bunny." Minako chuckled out, and bounded away with her normal energy. Usagi smiled at her soul sister, before looking around for the kid and the teenage male. Silently she remarked on her boyfriend's no show, wondering about the link they normally shared. However, no answer came to her, and she shrugged while trying to locate the pair.

"That was impressive." The male blond commented from beside her blind spot. Usagi jumped, and automatically put her hand to her broach on instinct.

"Heh, what are you talking about?" Usagi inquired, while mentally praying that the male did not see her transform.

"I know." It was said straight to the point and Usagi sighed.

"Right, well could you not tell anybody, I really do not feel like swiping your memory." Usagi instructed.

"Yeah, no problem." Raphael agreed. "By the way, thanks." He added.

"Hmm, for what?" Usagi inquired quietly.

"You helped me find my path, by watching you struggling to beat an enemy beyond your own abilities, and putting it away." He explained.

Usagi could of laughed at his description, as she had faced down worst, but she merely nodded. "You are welcome." She said with a yawn, and began walking on. He nodded back and turned in the opposite direction.

"By the way, my name is Raphael." He said as he started walking away.

"I'll be sure to remember it, mine's Usagi." She answered just the same, and the pair went their separate ways.

Miles away Raphael ran into a man with two different colored eyes. **"****_I noticed that you want to help purify the world."_** The male commented. Raphael glanced over him with a measuring gaze not exactly seeing what made it his business. **_"I can give you the power to do so."_** He tempted, and was met with a narrowed expression.

"Really?" Raphael asked sarcastically.

**_"Yes."_** The male stated, and then waved his arm in a half circle. Raphael felt his deck shudder with power, and he glanced down at it. **_"This is only a small amount of power I could give you."_** He added. Raphael weighed him with a searching gaze before nodding.

"Let's do this." Raphael agreed, and the two vanished in a flash of light.

On the opposite part of town, Usagi shudder at the surge of dark energy, but with the proper energy to go seek it, she merely turned in her bed. Though for a minute she could feel a flash of goodness, and a sentence her mother tended to use a lot when she watched the news flashed through her mind.

"**The road to hell is paved with good intentions."** She muttered tiredly. Luna, her black guardian cat, jerked her head to look at her, but merely shook her head. Convince she was hearing things from her charge.

Right, well, not exactly a romantic interlude, but not everything will be. As this set is called misguidence, and though Raphael's heart and mind are in the right place, his actions following this are not. Hmm, I'd say this is after the death busters, and before the DOOM organization arc. Later, and please review. Much Care WCB.


End file.
